Angie Bowie
Angela "Angie" Bowie is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. She entered on Day 1, and later walked on Day 15. Background Angie is probably best known for her marriage to David Bowie between 1970 and 1980, but she is also recognised as a writer and actress, starring in Ziggy Stardust, Glitter Goddess of Sunset Strip, as well as fleeting appearances in various other films including Eat the Rich and Demented. She is also the author of two biographies: Free Spirit, in 1981, which includes samples of her author's poetry and Backstage Passes: Life On the Wild Side with David Bowie in 1993, which documented their eventful relationship. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On Day 5, Angie directed, produced and presented Big Brother's talent show as part of a task with David Gest, which Stephanie Davis eventually won. On Day 7, Angie was informed off camera by her representatives that her ex-husband, David Bowie, had passed away earlier that day. Despite being given the choice to leave the House, Angie decided to continue with her time in Celebrity Big Brother. On Day 7, Angie was nominated for eviction by her fellow housemates. On Day 11, she survived eviction and was therefore given the power to killer nominate one housemate. After several attempts to walk from the House, on Day 15, Angie eventually decided to leave Celebrity Big Brother for good. Profile Why did you want to do CBB? I wanted to do a reality show to promote my books. I've been asked to do a hundreds of them in the States but I've said 'no' every time. I just wanted to do the biggest and the best! Also, I'm writing a novel and they always say to write what you know. So I thought it would be interesting to go into a beautiful Orwellian situation, listen to different dialogue from lots of different people, and think about the way people talk to each other. Do you know any of the speculated potential housemates? I didn't research who any of them were so I have no idea, really. I am feeling cautious anticipation about it. Who would you not like to be in the house with? Self-absorption is boring. People who are rude, are boring. People who are unpleasant, are boring. I think entertainers generally try to be pleasant. But if there are people from all walks of life, then who knows? I don't know what to expect. Do you have any bad habits that might annoy? What can I say? I'm charming, and fabulous! I have no bad habits. No, Michael partner says I cook a lot, which is fine, and I clean up after myself, but it's never up to his standards. What do you think the public perception is of you? I don't know. It's been so many years since I had the pleasure of living here, so there are two or three generations that don't know me. The only thing I imagine that's recognised is my last name. The music lovers know how heavily I was involved with David's career for the first seven or eight years, and then we broke up, and I've been an author all my life. You seem to have had one hell of a life… Thank you. Yes, it was. I had a crazy childhood, I was born in Cyprus and went to school in Switzerland. I got thrown out of a college in Connecticut for having an affair with a girl. I promised my dad I wouldn't get pregnant so I slept with a girl. Then I started working for Mercury Records and I met David. I went and saw him at the Roundhouse, and he was fabulous, and he was the songwriter, and I liked that. He wasn't a puppet. Is it true that you were massively influential in David's costumes and characters? People say to me, 'You did Ziggy Stardust'. No, I did not. David did Ziggy Stardust. What you have to remember is, David was the youngest visualiser at the biggest advertiser in London at the time. He was creative. But I grew up knowing Liberace and he was so wonderful and so charming and I loved all the rings on his fingers. So I loved the idea that if you're going to be a star, maybe you should be a star all the time, not just when you're on stage. So we went and found designers and made clothes and got the publicity and did all of that. I did a lot of stuff. We were a really dynamic couple, and we were working it. We had so much fun. It was a wonderful, magical time. What do you think of the music world these days? Actually, we are setting up a company and we're going to nurture and cultivate some of the great young song writers out there, the talent that is being totally ignored by a man who has a company called Syco. Do I need to say any more? To me, art is not competitive. So if you say to me, 'Do you want to win CBB?', I just think, 'How can you win CBB?'. It doesn't make sense. It's just a great Orwellian concept and it's an entertainment show. I intend to entertain. When was the last time you saw David? Forty years ago? I go to great lengths to avoid him. Did you think I was going to be polite, to be nice, so that people like me? Gallery CBB17 Angie Bowie.jpg|Angie's alternative publicity photo Angie enters.jpg|Angie enters Angie crying.jpg|Angie reacts to Bowie's death Angie kitchen.jpg|Angie in the kitchen Angie nominates.jpg|Angie makes her killer nomination Angie presents talent show.jpg|Angie presents a talent show Category:Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Walker